


The Inheritance

by Pixel_Runner



Category: Demons - Fandom
Genre: Demon Sex, Demons, I don't know what I'm doing, Multiple Penetration, One Shot, Other, Restraints, Spitroasting, Tentacle Dick, Tentacle Sex, Tiny tentacles, Trigger Warnings, because there is always something that triggers someone, demon worship, don't ask for more, tagging is hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-22 12:11:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16597679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pixel_Runner/pseuds/Pixel_Runner
Summary: Comments?





	The Inheritance

Look, devil worship in just a thing I grew up with, OK?  Some kids have church and vacation bible school, I had sabbats and black mass.  It was just a thing my family did.  Instead of leaving our stockings out for Santa, we would all go down to the basement of Granny’s house at midnight on the darkest night of the year and make demands from the demon she kept imprisoned there.

Abrxz had been in the family for generations.  He just wasn’t that big of a deal anymore. Ten feet tall, horns, had to stoop to fit in the cellar.  The book described him as muscular, but he looked fairly rangy to me.  He still had the scaly skin, the crown of horns, the mouth full of sharp teeth and the long claws, but he was looking pretty moth eaten by the time I met him.

Then I became an angsty, rebellious teenager and I started just hanging out down there, writing bad poetry and worse love spells to get that cute football player to ask me out.

He did.

He gave me the clap.

Abrxz helped me curse him with herpes.

I was already finished college when Aunt Baal got pissed at Gran and shipped her off to a catholic nursing home.  The house and, by extension Abrxz, ended up being pillaged by the family.

It turned out I was the only one paying attention to the pronounciation all those years.  No one but me and Gran could command him.  He had been good to me when I was young and had no friends, the overly religious zealot that I was.  But growing up in a strict fundamentalist family, no wonder the other kids thought I was nuts.

At any rate, I thought ‘What the hell?’ and I broke the binding spell, effectively setting him free into the world.  He vanished and I thought that was the end of it.

Until I got home and found him standing sheepishly in the kitchen of my apartment.

“What are you doing here?” I demanded.

Abrxz flinched, “You don’t have a basement.  You didn’t give me permission to terrorize your downstairs neighbours, Master.”

I blinked.  My downstairs neighbours were a family of Syrian refugees.  “You stay out of their way. They have enough problems without having a demon move in with them.” I commanded.

“Oh. I’ll just go over here, then,” he said awkwardly, and start making a nest in my broom closet.

I just shook my head and moved my towels.  I ordered delivery chinese and sat down to watch Sabrina the Teenage Witch on Netflix.  The new one, where they got all of the demonology wrong.  As compared to the old one, where they still got it all wrong but Salem the cat was awesome.

I could feel him watching me.  I didn’t even turn around, but between mouthfuls of chow mein, said, “I took a philosophy class in college.  They talked about how people aren’t fully good or fully evil.  Most of us are pretty mediocre.  This is me, enjoying my Tuesday night, being mediocre.”  At that I could feel him leave.  I finish my dinner, spend some time looking at porn on Tumblr before brushing my teeth and heading to bed.

I took a moment to listen if Abrxz was still here.  There was no sign of him.  I spent a few minutes with a vibe and a dildo to take the edge off so I can sleep.

That night I dreamed Abrxz was standing over me, watching me sleep.  You would expect something like that to be creepy, but it was strangely comforting instead.

In the morning, the apartment was cleaner than it had been when I moved in and the kitchen was stocked with food.  I ignored it and grabbed a travel mug and bolted to my favourite coffee shop.  Work was the usual petty bullshit.  The office bitch had called parking enforcement on anyone who had a car in the lot that was a grey zone between worker and client use, but most used by staff.

I had a protection spell on my car so it got missed, but I still had to listen to everyone bitch about it.  I thought about hexing her, but the attraction of spell casting weares off when you know that there is a literal hell waiting for you.  Whatever darkness you call on, is there waiting to take payment when you die.   Abrxz had been valuable because we could bend him to the families will without fear because while he was trapped in this realm, he could not get his revenge after our deaths.

Yeah, that loophole had closed.

It started to rain on the way home.

Great.

I came home to the smell of roast in the oven and Abrxz wearing my “Kill the Cook” apron and looking nervous.

“What did you do?” I demanded, as though he were a dog that had knocked over a lamp.

“I cooked.  So you don’t have to order mediocre food.”

I swallowed.  This was not how this was supposed to go.

“I didn’t ask you to do that.”

“Please, I want to.”

Now I narrowed my eyes, “I am not trading part of my soul for dinner.”

He hung his head, “I am not asking you to, Master.  I choose to do this, you have not commanded me.”

I pursed my lips and considered this.

Then I sat down and looked at him.  At the beautifully laid out table set for one.  “Aren’t you going to join me?”  He shook his head.  “Because the food is poisoned?” I asked, always suspicious of free gifts.  He shook his head again.  “Then why won’t you eat?”

“Do you invite me to eat with you?”

I trying to think about the consequences of that, then I nodded.  

We ate the best meal of my life.  “Where did you get the groceries?” I asked.

“The grocer down the street rigged his scales and overcharges everyone.  I took what was owed.”

I shrugged, then washed the dishes while he hovered.  Once I had a few done, he dried them using bursts of hellfire.  It didn’t work so great on the tupperware.

“Netflix and -“ I stopped before I said chill and just headed silently to the couch.  

“That show is terrible.”

I grinned, “I know.”

TV, bath, bed.  I lay there in the dark and thought about my day.  Pitch black smoke billowed up from under my bed and caught my wrists and ankles, pulling me spread eagled on the bed.

“Let me,” Abrxz whispered.

I swallowed nervously, “What are you doing?”  I wanted to sound commanding, but it came out like a squeak.

“It has been a while, but I assure you I am better than those toys,” he purred.

“I am not trading part of my soul for an orgasm.”

The dim light through the blinds glinted off his teeth, “I am not asking you to, Master.  I choose to do this, you have not commanded me.”  The blankets rose off the bed as Abrxz materialized between them and me.  He snarled at my pyjamas and the melted like liquid and ran off my body, off the bed and onto the floor.

“Need trick,” I said.  

His grin widened and a long, wet, forked tongue fell from his lips.  He licked my cheek, then my throat, then my nipples.   My wrists were still bound tightly to the corners of my bed.  His warm hands ran up and down my sides before forcefully grabbing my hips tightly enough that his claws pricked at my skin.  His head dipped between my legs and his nostrils flared as he sniffed.

“You have been wasting your treasure on mortals who do not appreciate it,” he snarled, saliva dripping from his teeth.”

That made me snort.  Abrxz was naked and in all the years I had know him, my whole life, the only thing between his legs was a tangled fringe of skin strips.  The were only as thick as my little finger and they hung more than a foot looking like he was wearing a tasseled loin cloth.  But that tongue had potential.

I smirked up at him, “Oh?  Are you going to kiss me with that mouth full of teeth?”

He leaned in and used the tip of his tongue to lick my lips before growling softly, “Your toys did not kiss you last night.”

I tried to shrug.  It didn’t really work.  “You said you would be better then they were.  Come on.  Stop playing around and let me up.”

The grin he gave me was pure evil.  “You have a safe word and that is not it.”  Then his head dipped and he bit my breast enough to break the skin in a couple of places as his tongue coiled around the tip of my nipple.

I shrieked.   My mind was racing.  What safe word?

He lapped at the wounds, his tongue traveling lower as I forced myself to say as calmly as I could under the circumstances, “What safe word?”

“The one to make me stop,” he purred, then his tongue was between my legs and I didn’t want him too.

Until I remembered the teeth and my body tensed with fear.

“Mmmm.  That tastes nice,” it was almost a coo.  His clawed hands grabbed my hips and lifted so that he could push his tongue into me.  It was scratchy against my sensitive skin and I got scared.  As soon as I whimpered, he withdrew and put his face right up to mine.  With eyes that are dark, like holes into the void, it is impossible to say what he was focused on but he was watching me.

His body bunched up so that his hips were between mine.

That’s when I felt it.

The fringe wasn’t just fringe.  It started to move like dozens of little tentacles, swirling over me, exploring every surface.

“Are you going to make me stop?”

I closed my eyes and thought about it.  I still didn’t know what safe word he meant, but this was strangely nice.  It was like many wet and sticky fingers gently caressing me.  I sighed a little and that’s when they became more insistent.  They started pulling on me, tugging on any piece of skin they could coil around.  Occasionally one or two would poke inside of me.  Some of it was nice, but it was too random to be errotic.

“Ok,” I said, “good try.  Now let me up, my shoulders are starting to -” I stopped as they started to pour into my body.   One or two at a time, filling me ever fuller.  More and more pouring into me, filling me so full my body felt like I was going to burst.  I couldn’t even find words.  I was keening and helpless to stop.

He smirked down looking into my wide eyes.  “Want me to move now?”

I nodded.

I could feel the tendrils wrapping around themselves.  Tying themselves into one thick knot. His head bowed and he ran his tongue over my neck and down my chest.  It was scratchy like a cats and incredibly prehensile.  His hips weren’t moving at all, but I could feel his tendrils burrowing into me.  He licked up my chest and neck, the lapped at my cheek.  “I wanted to taste you.”  He was still looking into my eyes, into my very soul.

Then he began to move and my eyes rolled back into my head before falling shut.

The restraints on my ankles pushed up forcing my knees to bend and my legs to open was wide as they could and he slammed into me like he was trying to split me in two.  My body writhed and my back arched and he licked me again from nave to lips before sliding his tongue into my mouth until I choked on it.  As he pulled back, I coughed and gasped for air my body spasming and clenching around him.  “Good,” he purred.  “Now this time, suck.”

I was impossibly, painfully full, being spit roasted by a single mostrous being.  Then he pulled away from my mouth and reared up.  “Cum!” he roared.

And, with a splash, I did, screaming his name, ”ABRXZ!”

WIth a flash and a whiff of brimstone, he was gone.

Demons are shit at aftercare.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments?


End file.
